A new flame in Remnant
by CowMoooooooo
Summary: The chosen undead somehow finds his way to Remnant after the conclusion to his thrilling adventure. See what he can get done in this new land with his incredibly bad social skills and zero understanding of human life.
1. Painful trip

This was it, the finale showdown. It was just ol Gwyn left in the kiln now. He had put a stop to Nito raising a skeleton army, mercifully put an end to the witch of Izalith and her daughters corrupted existence and even killed Seath and stopped his twisted experiments all well collecting the great souls Frampt never stopped prattling on about. The chosen undead was standing out front the fog gate that would end his journey once and for all, what ever that meant. From the start he had been confused about the whole ordeal, hell all he had to go on was a family saying about ringing some bells given to him by some random dying knight in the asylum and things only got more confusing after ringing them.

When Frampt appeared at firelink shrine and started preaching on about some old gods and killing them and some other shit, the chosen undead was trying to figure out if the giant snake man thing had a mustache or not and by the time he had decided that it was in fact a mustache Frampt was nearing the end of his speech and all he caught was something about that stupid gate to Anor londo being gone. So seeing as how he'd killed most of the things in the area he tried his hand at Anor Londo to the same end. Eventually getting the lord vessel after messing around he found himself once again talking to Frampt and from there he made his way to the fallen gods, killed them and brought them to the kiln so he could mess up the douche who caused this whole shit show. Gwyn. Though the Chosen undead had always kinda had his own agenda throughout his ventures in Lordran it always ended with him continuing on this path.

After taking the better part of half a millennium to get here and never really stopping to think about what he was doing the chosen undead did what he did best and just pushed on through the fog gate with no real reason why or having any sort of plan. As soon as he was all the way through the fog gate The chosen undead was assaulted by ash and scorching hot air and then by the 15 foot man with a flaming greatsword who just jumped 20 feet to get at him.

Quickly rolling underneath a swing that would have cut him in half at the waist the chosen undead let louse a fireball that impacted the back of Gwyns head. Having apparently only made the hallowed lord Gwyn more infuriated the chosen undead had to scramble to avoid the next oncoming strikes. For such a massive blade Gwyn could swing it around like it weighed nothing. Blocking an over head strike that would have cleaved him in two and deflecting it to the side causing Gwyn to lose his balance and stumble onto one knee, seeing his opportunity the chosen undead dashed right up to Gwyn and stabbed his sword into where his heart should be and started to viciously twist the sword to cause as much damage as he could. Unfortunately for the chosen undead Gwyn was quick to recover from the blow and before he could pull out Gwyn had stabbed him through the abdomen with his flaming sword. The pain was excruciating as Gwyn lifted his sword up with the chosen undead still stuck on its burning end, bringing them face to face. Hardly being able to think through all the pain the chosen undead left his weapon stuck in Gwyns chest and dropped his shield to quickly grabbed onto Gwyns head with his palms against the gods ears and let louse a torrent of flames. All his pyromantic powers where released point blank into Gwyns head to a devastating affect. Flames shot out of Gwyns eyes and mouth and he let loss a terrible shriek before going limp, dropping his sword and the undead stuck on its end to the ground before fallowing it down. Gwyn remained still for a few moment before bursting into white light and fading into the chosen undead who was in the process of removing himself from the still very much there greatsword.

Out of the corner of the chosen undead's eye he saw his prize, the smoldering remains of the first flame. "Here i come" he mumble as he commenced a very painful crawl. "After so long iv finally won, don't know who i beat or what i get but this shit is finally over" He muttered to himself with relief.

Reaching the first flame the chosen undead reached his arm out to light the first flame but right before he made contact with it the kiln burst to life with flames that launched him across the room, slamming him against a pillar. As his consciousness started leaving him he felt himself starting to get summoned. _"Hehehe..."_ He managed to think before it all went dark.

 **Emerald Forest**

"NOT ANOTHER PRISM STONE." The chosen undead screamed as he shot into a sitting possession and frantically started patting his stomach looking for the stab wound. Feeling nothing he finally looked around himself and what he saw caused his jaw to go slack. He was in a grassy area... surrounded by trees. "HOLY SHIT IM IN A FOREST" The chosen undead shouted gleefully, jumping to his feet the chosen undead started forwards but suddenly froze. _"This has gotta be a trap"_ He thought, looking around the ground he was sad to see that his sword and shield were not anywhere to be seen. _I was in the kiln. I think i died."_ But it all feels so real. The grass looked just so green and the trees, by the gods the trees where an equally green green. The sky was so blue and the air smelt and tasted so pure. " _An illusion maybe?"_

"Fuck it, if this is an illusion its a great one"The chosen said with a grin as he reached his hand up and pulled down his hood briefly to take a deep breath before lifting it back up. _"Dear gods the sunlight is even warm."_ He thought with a big grin on his face. Looking down at himself he looked once again at where he had been stabbed, his robes didn't even have a hole in them, he know his gold hemmed robes had been worn by basically a god but self repairing wasn't one of their functions. "What ever, all that ends well is well." he chuckled as he got to work looking around this new fantastic environment. _"Way better then a prism stone."_

 ** _Beacon Academy_**

Opzin sat at his desk looking over some new footage captured from the surveillance cameras he had just set up for the initiation test and to say he was stumped would be putting it lightly. He had watched the video several times now and still couldn't really say for certain what was going on.

The video starts of with an image of an average clearing in the emerald forest when suddenly a dull orange glow appeared along side some embers that drifted through the aid for a few seconds then dissipated as soon as it came with the only difference being a black pile that was now on the ground. All of a sudden the black lump shoots up and for the first time you can make out the shape of a person who was wearing pitch black robes. Patting himself down he gets up and begins walking in circles talking to himself when suddenly he reaches up and takes his hood off. Opzin had never seen so many scars. He was bald but not by nature. There where claw marks, of many sizes all over his skull and face. There where scars over scars to the point where Opzin didn't believe there was any natural flesh left on his face. Zooming in he could see more clearly, not just claw marks but burns and marks made by blades, his eyes where also a very unsettling color, pitch black. He should be blind with all the damage but he was obviously looking around himself. Putting his hood back on the robed person just walks off in a random direction. The next 3 hours of video feed is him just standing with his arm up in the air staring at the sun. By all reports he was still there.

"Can i trust you to find our new... guest" Opzin asks calmly. "Of course Opzin ill deal with it right away" Glynda replies ever faithful.


	2. New friends

**Emerald Forest**

The chosen undead had seen the sun start to fall in the sky and had panicked, this never happened back in Lordran. Though it was just an illusion he had figured it would work the same way. The sun would either always be perpetually in the same spot in the sky or not there depending on the location. "No sun please, i have only begun to witness your splendor." The chosen undead Lamented aloud.

 _"Ah how could i forget."_ Standing with his back straight and facing the sun he stretched his arm out above him and out in a V formation giving praise to the sun the only way he know how. "How could i have forgotten to praise such a magnificent orb such as thy self." He exclaimed to the sun with a stupid grin on his face the whole time.

 **Glynda POV**

" _Who ever this idiot is had better have a good reason for being here."_ Glynda thought bitterly. Because of him she had to take time out of her busy schedule to escort the probably lost person and most assuredly delusional man back to Beacon for questioning.

She had seen the same video as Opzin but was not as impressed as Opzin was. The appearing act was probably his semblance and though she felt some remorse about the scars she was certain that it must have just looked bad in the lighting. No one could live with that type of scaring. Closing in on the last know location of this individual she started to hear shouting. She was to far away to catch the words but it was defiantly mal _e_

"No sun please, dont go. We have just met." She heard him shout mournfully. By now she could see that he was on his knees in a praying position facing the sun.

She came to a stop 15 feet from him. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" Glynda questioned just as the sun went below the horizon.

 **Chosen undead POV**

"Oh by Gwynevere's radiance its not working" The chosen undead finally admitted to himself after who knows how long of worshiping the sun in hopes that it would rise once more to its former spot and bask him in its magnificent glow. "What must i do to please you sun, WHAT?" He shouted to the heavens. Seeing it more then half way gone and falling faster by the second he abandoned his pose and fell to his knees grasping his hands together "No sun please, dont go. We have just met." He shouted in a last ditch effort.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" The chosen undead heard a feminine voice say from behind him. Spinning around and getting to his feet faster then he thought possible he saw an oddly dressed woman standing a safe distance back. With a form fitting low cut dress that was white at the arms and chest and black the rest of the way down. Though the coup de grace was the cap. "That is the silliest looking cap iv ever seen in all my unlife hehehehe." The chosen undead immediately said laughing at the end. "Just look at it, the ends all separated and weird, the insides purple and the backs black. I bet it flaps funny when you run. Well does it?" He questioned her.

"Why i.." The strange woman tried to reply "Ill give you 10,000 souls for it" the chosen undead blurted out, rudely cutting Glynda off.

"Excuses me?" She said voice thick with irritation. "Fine ill go to 20,000 for it but no more." The chosen undead said with confidence. He was sure she'd accept his generous proposition.

"Stop with this nonsense. What are you doing here, this forest is property owned by Beacon academy. Im going to have to ask you to come with me." The strange woman said with barely contained anger.

"Wait so you aren't a merchant and i cant have your cape." He asked back finally starting to get the picture.

"No" The mean woman replied ice cold. " Then you're an enemy" The chosen undead said activating his pyromacy flame and hurling a fire ball at her. Much to his surprise she dodged the fire ball swiftly and with minimal effort and shot back these weird purple beams at him using a weird wand that seemingly appeared from thin air.

Catching him of guard the chosen undead took the full force of the weird beams and was sent flying backwards, landing heavily on his back he made no signs of getting back up.

 **Glynda POV**

When the robed individual started talking nonsense about her cape she knew she was in for a bother but she had not expected him to suddenly attack her for not selling him her cape, and for souls?. _"Opzin owes me big time and what was that attack? Hidden weapon in his sleeve maybe?"_ Glynda thought as she walked up to the unconscious eccentric. He almost looked peacefully laying on his back. Getting out her scroll she dialed up Opzin. "I have him here with me, you sure do have an eye for people." Glynda stated. Suddenly she felt something grab her ankle. "Got you." She heard him say.

 **Chosen undead POV**

 _"... What just happened?"_ The chosen undead asked himself from his spot on the ground. He was sure she would have been an easy kill. She looked frail and from what he could tell she wasn't an undead so that made her a human _"What was that purple crap, iv never seen spells like that and for a sorceress she moved so fast. Maybe she's a witch, that would explain the frilly cape and weird spells. Witch Beatrice had a funny hat i guess this witch has a funny cape "_ The chosen undead thought in deep contemplation. _  
_

Realizing he'd been laying on his back with his eyes closed this entire time he opened his eyes to see that the witch had moved awfully close to him and was speaking to something since he didnt see anyone else around.

Seeing his chance he reached out quickly and grabbed her ankle "Got you." the chosen undead said right before he charged his power into his hand long enough to throw a great fireball into her chest at point blank sending her flying into the air due to the angle and out of the chosen undeads line of sight.

Scrambling to his feet he was shocked to see her getting back up with only some burnt clothes and a few scratches. "Are you kidding me." The chosen undead complained.


	3. a better understanding

**Chosen undead POV**

The chosen undead was in trouble, deep trouble. He had underestimated this new opponent not once but twice now. "If i said this was a joke would you let me go find the nearest bonefire?" The chosen undead shouted to the mean witch who had been standing there watching since he had gotten the jump on her.

Hearing him Glynda tightened her grip on her weapon and narrowed her eyes. "Ill take that as a no" The chosen undead muttered regretfully _"Well then i might as well go down in a blaze of glory."_

"If fire doesn't work then ill just use my hands." The chosen undead declared. Priming one of his favorite spells in his hand he slams it against his chest. Immediately he know his spell worked. The pain was always a dead give away. _"It hurts but damn does power within make you feel powerful."_

Gaining a crimson aura around himself he got ready for round 2.

 **Glynda POV**

 _"That was to close, if i hadn't activated my aura in time i don't want to know what shape id be in."_ Glynda thought, glancing down at her scroll she wasn't surprised to see a good chunk of her aura gone. _"That would have gone right through a lesser aura, what destructive power."_

"If i said this was a joke would you let me go find the nearest bonefire?" The lunatic shouted at her. _"This man is insane"_ she thought as she tightened her gripe on her crop and glared at him. Muttering something under his breath that she missed. "If fire doesn't work then ill just use my hands." He declared. Pressing his hand against his chest his robes gained a crimson aura. _"Finally activating his aura"_ Glynda thought before the stranger launched himself at her at incredible speeds, ripping up the ground behind him as he tried to close line her. Leaning back at the last second she narrowly dodged his outstretched arm arm by less then an inch. Completing her backwards dodge by doing a back flip she shifted around and got into her battle stance.

 **Chosen undead POV**

 _"What the fuck was that?"_ The chosen undead thought as he turned around quickly to find the witch in battle stance. _"Iv never moved that fast in my whole life...unlife... what do i call my existence? NO, don't wonder i just gotta kill the witch."_ He thought as he started sprinting towards the now retreating witch, she was sending out purple beams at a speed that would put Gwyndolin to shame with every step back but the chosen undead was still gaining on her choosing to simple take the blows and keep on chasing. Though the beams hurt they didn't have as much power behind them as her first ones. _"She need more time for the stronger ones i guess?"_

The witch was continuing her little dance of back steps and quick direction changes all well unleashing volley after volley of those strange beams but he was getting closer each time but was beginning to get irritated. Though the beams couldn't stop his charge they still hurt and slowed his charge down so actually getting to her will probably take awhile. He could do this all day or for how ever long it took this witch to grow tired but he was getting bored and that's one thing he wouldn't stand for. _"Why am i chasing her anyways?"_

"I give up" The chosen undead declares taking a few beams to the face causing his head to jerk around. Noticing the witch had moved a good 20 feet away from him and was still pointing her weird wand at him. "Well i had fun but i got things to do so... im just going to walk away now." He reiterated turning around he started walking into the woods. _"Wonder if this forest has a covenant?"_ The chosen undead pondered _  
_

"Do you honestly just expect me to let you walk away do you?" The chosen undead heard the witch say far to close behind him for comfort, feeling something poke into the back of his neck he realized she had dashed behind him the moment he took his eyes of her. The ground below his feet flashed bright white and when he looked down he was frozen in ice up to his shoulders. Walking around him the witch finally came into vision looking none to pleased. "Iv got him detained right now, send a bullhead to these coordinates." she said glaring at him the whole time.

"Well i guess you win, can you hurry up and kill me?" The chosen undead asks nonchalantly having been to preoccupied by the ice to bother listening to her previous words. "Iv never been cold before and i can say now i don't like it." He added when she gave him an incredulous look.

Without saying a word the witch strode up to him and pulled his hood down. Giving a small gasp the witch took a small step back. "What? Do i need to use a humanity?" The chosen undead asked

 **Glynda POV**

 _"Dear god its even worse up close._ " Glynda thought the moment she pulled the lunatics hood off. Angry red scars covered nearly every inch of his head, even on the top and behind his head going in every which way, every scar looked to be made from a different weapon. From blades and claws varying all the way up to burns from fire and lightning. Looking closely at his beady black eyes she could make out scars on his retinas, how he wasn't blind is a mystery. Seeing the scars went underneath his robes she could only assume what the rest of him looked like.

 _"How is he even alive? This doesn't feel right, he doesn't feel right. someone like him shouldn't exist._ " _Not to mention he is a behemoth. I couldn't tell right away because of how thin he was but he must be close to 8 if not over, nearly 2 heads taller then me"_ Glynda thought but was interrupted by a Bullhead passing over her head.

 **Chosen undead POV**

"By Gwyn's burnt beard what kind of beast is that? Dragon?" The chosen undead asked looking towards the witch for any signs of recognition and finding her standing there calmly either meant it was a common sight for her or she has balls of steel. _"Im gonna go with balls of steel, no way that... thing is common"_

"Release me witch and we can fell it together. It sounds awfully angry" The chosen undead bargained in hopes of freedom and the ability to defend himself from this terrifying beast.

"You cant be serious, that's a bullhead." The witch snapped over her shoulder at him "Is it a cousin of the dragon like the drakes? Bullhead is a funny name it doesn't have any horns atop its head." The chosen undead inquired before the creature landed not 10 feet infront of them.

"Last chance to... did its stomach just burst open?" a surprised chosen undead asked as its middle section which he assumed was its stomach opened up and a man in weird green clothes clutching a cup in his hands walked out like this was a everyday occurrence. _"Now thats gotta be some kind of god"_

"


End file.
